


Elevator's not worthy

by VengefulFallen (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I will never write marvel again I'm not a marvel fan, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VengefulFallen
Summary: If you put the hammer in an elevator would it go up?Here we find out.
Relationships: Mjolnir & Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Thor & Avengers Team
Kudos: 15





	Elevator's not worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write marvel and am never planning to but I watched all the movies (mostly) to understand what people are talking about and so I wrote this.  
> Gift for a friend of mine, love you Sophiepoo!

Tony woke up to the hard surface of his worktable, sunlight streaming through the windows and an odd thudding coming from upstairs. He had come to the Avengers Warehouse yesterday to check up on how it had fared the past five years, only to become sidetracked by something on his desk and next thing he knows he's being woken up by thudding.

 _Oh_ , thudding. That could not be good.

"Stark!" Oh, it was Capsicle. Joy.

Although he did sound a bit out of breath, which could be cause for concern. As he was about to ask, however, he was interrupted by "I grabbed Mjolnir, I am still worthy." Oh. Was that all?

As if on cue, "But is the elevator worthy?" came from Ice Ice Baby, and that was that.

Thor was a bit disgruntled, as he could not find his trusty hammer. He was hesitant to call it after property damages had began to rack up and Asgardian credits did not transfer.

As he neared the entrance to the Avengers base and was about to just summon his weapon expenses be damned he was the Son of Odin but has distracted by whoops, crashes, and trusty metal weight from inside the compound.

It was horrifying, thank goodness Stark was rich, although if one were to ask _why_ any combination of Thor, Cap and Stark were not permitted alone on-grounds unsupervised, they would be met with a shudder and scarred eyes.

The... The Elevator was not worthy.


End file.
